leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KazMx
just a small question about editing You wrote in my talk page, tha I can ask you, if I've problems. I have a question, why cant I edit the pages Hextech Revolver and Bilgewater Cutlass, has this something to do with my rights? thx for the fast answer greetings Poelfkat 20:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Heya Thanks for the welcome, I've had experience with the EQ2.wikia page so I'm fairly familiar with the overall layout, definitely some differences in some of the image links and what not. I figure first thing I'll do is go through and fix all the broken image links on alot of the items "mini" icons. Is there a page where the "ai" or "ii" links have a listing of their images on the site? Or will I need to just go through each item and see which are broken? Any feedback or tips on any edits I make are always welcome. :) --Striph 21:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) My compliment Well I really admit that I love the fact that your working so hard on the wiki. You should really keep on. You're doing a great job. I really appreciate all the effort your putting into this. If you need any help just ask. Raistelynx 15:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Question on this badge. Make a Connection add 1 page to a category (0/1) I can't seem to find a way to get this badge, you got any help for me on this one? Leave me a message on my page :D Thanks Raistelynx 16:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Items My name comes indirectly from Italian (“Il Palazzo” means “the power”), but “Il Palazzo-sama” itself comes from a Japanese animated series, Excel Saga. By the way, I'm neither Japanese or Italian, but French. As a Wikipedia user, I don't need any special help yet, but any criticism is welcome if I'm doing something wrong. ;-) PS : I'm planning on creating some Item categories, but I need an English native review for the names: “Buyable at Start Items”, “On-hit Effects Items” and “Slow Effects Items”. Are they correct English ? Il Palazzo-sama 18:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I did some work on my user page, but I am concerned about the request for adminship as I wasn't the one who put the request in. As such, I can't see the notes on the request (or even find the request page). And though being an admin would be nice, I feel I can do my part for the wiki as a basic user though I won't turn down the job either. Thanks for any help you can give me on this. Zadok0 19:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Great work! Great work on keeping this wiki up and running! Hi Kaz, thanks for welcoming me to the wikia. I was wondering if you could answer a question for me. Do you know what happened to the link on the main page to the others categories (Champions, Items, Summoner, etc). Those links were incredible useful to navigate the wiki, but it looks like someone removed them. I don't know enough about wikis to get them back though. 13:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC)DeNarr Requesting locks Could you put up a lock on Katarina's skins & trivia section? Undoing constant "trivia haters'" work is kinda annoying... --Arnoox 02:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) V1.0.0.99 or user IP 72.177.219.183 --Arnoox 19:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) User IP 69.180.232.217 --Arnoox 19:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) User IP 95.39.211.156 *sigh*... --Arnoox 14:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Wiki! Thanks for updating the wiki a lot, it's really great! --Mibbster 14:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :You are welcome, but this is a community its not only me. - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I can't create ability templates,i mean i choose ability icon,then write for example #1 Enrage,#2 Sion and it does not appears correctly,only picture with messed up text all over the page...how i create those templates? and i tried writing/typing manually same result...